This invention relates to a packaging method and a package for dispensing a ribbon of thin non-adhesive material. The invention is particularly well-suited for dispensing tape used in forming decorative stripes on motor vehicle bodies, magnetic tape used in sound recording, fabric ribbon for clothing, and the like. For convenience and for the purpose of the present disclosure, the term "ribbon" will be sometimes used to designate such materials, it being understood that when so used, this term is intended to embrace all other similar and equivalent materials. Because ribbons of this kind are, unlike electrical tape and the like, non-adhesive and have little tendency to adhere to one another, they cannot easily be maintained in a coiled condition while being dispensed unless special packaging is used.
In the past, many types of packages have been developed which permit dispensing from a roll formed of coils of ribbon which do not adhere to each other. In the case of decorative tape used by commercial applicators in forming stripes on vehicle bodies, a roll of about 150 feet of this tape has frequently been placed in a flat, box-like container to prevent uncontrolled uncoiling of the ribbon. The container was completely enclosed save for a slot in a wall thereof through which the tape was progressively drawn whenever desired and cut off to a desired length, the roll gradually unwinding and reducing in size inside the container. As the roll reduced in size and due to movement of the container from place to place, the projecting free end of tape frequently slipped back within the container, thus necessitating opening of the container or at least rotation of the roll in order to find the free end of the tape to permit dispensing thereof once again.
More importantly, the use of such prior art containers gives rise to significant cost for the manufacturer of such decorative tapes, which he typically supplies to commercial applicators (retail firms that specialize in applying stripes to vehicle bodies) in a variety of colours and in tape widths ranging from 1/16" to 2". Typical laminated sheet material from which the manufacturer cuts the decorative tape ribbons in these widths is available from 3M Canada Limited under trade marks such as SCOTCH CAL and CONTROLTAC. Because both surfaces of such tapes are non-adhesive when dispensed, the containers in which they are enclosed must be close fitting to prevent uncoiling and ravelling of tape within the containers. For this reason the manufacturer must maintain an expensive inventory of containers in a number of different widths.